Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${6t+20-2t+8}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6t - 2t} + {20 + 8}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {4t} + {20 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {4t} + {28}$ The simplified expression is $4t+28$